Christmas Family Reunion
by Velgamidragon
Summary: Oneshot. It's Christmas Eve in Vienna and naturally, Kugelmugel is going to spend it with Austria and Hungary again since it's one of the few days he gets to see both his parents at the same time because they can't live together anymore. But this Christmas Eve, another member of the family joins them unexpectedly, and it's a most welcome surprise.


**Author's Note: I fail. In all honesty, this is a late Christmas present to my best friend, but I can't even claim that it's a New Year's gift. Nonetheless, I wanted to write this because _damn it_, I wanted to write something fluffy and adorable with my headcanons and I _needed_ to write Kugelmugel because I haven't done so yet! So in this headcanon of mine (that this story focuses heavily on), Liechtenstein and Kugelmugel are Austria's and Hungary's kids. NO ONE CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE! ! ! ! 8DDD**

**Disclaimer: The personifying of nations belongs to Himaruya-san, the idea for this fic is mine, and I tried to be as accurate as possible with my research into Vienna during the Christmas season (and let me tell you, from what I read, it seems like a beautiful place to be and I tried to put as much in without being unreasonable for the purposes of this fic - It'd be slightly easier if I visited myself, but I can't).**

* * *

Christmas Family Reunion

"Ooh! Mutti, Mutti (1), can we go in there?"

"No, not yet Kugel," Hungary told her small son who was excitedly pointing at an art supplies store, "As soon as we meet up with your vati (2), _then_ we can go anywhere while the shops are still open."

"But Mutti, that'll take forever because Vati always gets lost," Kugelmugel whined impatiently.

"He'll be here soon enough, I promise," Hungary reassured him. But that didn't stop her from pulling out her phone and dialing her ex's number.

"**Hahó, kedvesem (3). Hungary, where are you?"**

Hungary sighed in fond exasperation at Austria's complete lack of orientation (even as a delighted tremor ran down her spine at Austria's use of her language, and especially the fact that he called her 'kedvesem'), and she looked about at her surroundings. "We're in Naschmarkt right along Wiener Strße on our right. I can see up ahead where Wiener Strße becomes Rechte Wienzeile. We're actually not _that _far away from the Vienna University of Technology now that I think about it. Is that enough, dear?"

"**Oh! I'm actually not that far from there," **Austria said, his voice _very _surprised. **"I'm five minutes away. I'll be there shortly. Bye." **And with that, he hung up.

"Good news, Kugel, your vati will be here in about five minutes. He didn't get _as_ lost this time around."

The white-haired micronation smiled joyfully and bounced on the balls of his feet in anxious anticipation. Hungary couldn't blame her son's reaction, he hadn't seen his vati in a month. It was so difficult for _all_ of them with Kugel having to change where he lived every month just to see _both _his parents and it wasn't fair to him either, but this was the best they could do. Being divorced was hard enough. Being so unwillingly, with kids even, was _much_ worse.

"Mutti, which way is Vati coming from?" Kugelmugel asked her suddenly.

"You know, I don't know," Hungary said as she looked about for any sign of her dark-haired love. "We'll just have to wait until he shows up, I guess. Are you warm enough?"

"Mutti, I'm wrapped up so much, I barely can move!" Kugelmugel complained while flailing his arms about for extra emphasis.

"Oh, don't be silly, Kugel. You can move just fine and better to be bundled up than standing out here cold."

Kugel opened his mouth to come up with a counterargument, but he paused and his violet eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He immediately took off in the direction behind her and screaming, "VAAAATIIIIIIIIIIII!" at the top of his lungs.

"Kugel, careful!" Hungary shouted desperately even as she whirled around and hurried to catch up with her wayward son, _knowing _that there was an accident in the making, "Don't run! You'll slip on the ice!"

Unfortunately, Kugel _did_ slip on the thin layer of ice that had covered the sidewalk... just as he'd reached Austria and crashed into him, causing his vati to lose balance too and for both of them to topple to the ground, though Austria had cushioned his son's fall.

"Oh no! Austria, Kugel, are you okay?" Hungary asked as soon as she arrived and helped her son off his vater (4).

"I'm alright, Mutti," Kugelmugel said softly, speaking quietly from the embarrassment of having his mother worrying over him. "I'm sorry, Vati; are you hurt?" he asked his father anxiously, whom of which was being helped up by Mutti.

"I'm alright, nothing that won't heal, but you _should_ listen to your mutter (5) better, Kugel," Austria said sternly.

"Yes, Vati," Kugelmugel replied with a subdued nod.

Then Austria smiled and that was Kugelmugel's only warning before he found himself being lifted into the air and hugged by his vati, "Mein Gott (6), I've missed you so much, my son."

"I missed you too, Vati," Kugelmugel replied and hugged his father back. "I miss both you _and_ Mutti when I don't see you."

"Well, I'm here now and we're all here together, so were there any stores you wanted to visit before they closed for Christmas Eve?"

"That one!" Kugelmugel said and immediately pointed at a shop with art supplied clearly displayed in the front window.

"Of course you do, dear," Hungary said fondly as she brought her son's head down and kissed his forehead.

Austria set Kugelmugel down on his feet and the boy scampered off right into the store, knowing that his parents would catch up soon enough.

"Still as excitable a child as ever," Austria said with a resigned sigh.

"Liechtenstein was very much the same when she was his age. Although..." Hungary giggled a little, "she never got this excited about art."

"Good thing too; art can be expensive."

"Oh, Austria, calm down," Hungary laughed and hugged her ex's arm in reassurance. "You know how careful our son is about expenses. He's naturally frugal because of you and he spent his first few years of life living with me while I was still under the communist regime, so he's _very_ financially aware of things, especially as far as young nations are concerned."

"Thank the Lord," Austria breathed in relief, then turned to Hungary with a winning smile on his face and offered her his arm. "Would you accompany me this evening, my dear?"

"Of course! For this evening and any others afterward," Hungary said enthusiastically as she took his proffered arm and just like that, she felt like she was whisked back in time to the 18th century, the golden years of their romance and the century that their darling Liechtenstein was born. They had been through so many upheavals in their already-long lives and they had both come out of the 20th century not-unscathed, but still the same people they'd fallen in love with.

()()()()()()()()

Predictably, Kugelmugel was in the art shop the longest and would have headed directly to the bakery for some last-minute pastries if he didn't know his vater had already baked some at home. And considering that he was the personification of the entire country, he was literally as Austrian as they came which meant that everyone else's cooking _paled_ in comparison to his. Unsurprisingly to his parents at least, the next place he wanted to go to was the bookstore, and after having satisfied himself with his purchases to pursue his greatest passion, the white-haired boy was perfectly happy to walk between his two parents and hold their hands, so rare was it that he had them both together.

Kugelmugel had a strange passion for books that, in a sense, surpassed his love of art. He was an artistic micronation, so he would go completely mad if he wasn't able to buy new supplies when he ran out. He needed art the way he needed to breathe. However, books were another matter entirely, so his vati kept him on a very strict budget since books could get expensive _real_ fast. In the end, he usually ended up getting only one or two per year and always at Christmas, so he was always wound up with anticipation for those books. Fortunately, his favorite subject was not hard to guess. Yes, they were on art, but they were commonly _not_ teaching books like most people would expect little kids to buy. No, more often than not, he chose books about art history, and not just painting (his favorite form of art was sculpture anyway), but everything! All the movements too and what started them, from all over the world in every time, ancient and contemporary, and in all branches of the fine arts, including dancing and his vati's music.

Kugelmugel had a great appreciation for art in all forms and there was so much to read and learn that it had greatly distressed him when he had only been allowed to have a mere two books at the start of the tradition. Vati had sincerely reassured him that first year that he would be able to study the contents of the books in-depth many times more efficiently than if he had multiple books to read, and that as a young micronation, he would have all the time in the world to read whatever books he wanted. Of course, Kugelmugel had then proceeded to remind his father that he would gain his independence soon and then become a full-fledged nation, or at least a microstate like his sister. As soon as Kugelmugel entered the store, his violet eyes widened as he gazed up at the high ceiling in wonder, as he always did, before he bolted off to the section with art history, waist-length braids bouncing wildly behind him.

()()()()()()()()

"Well, I think that's all we can do for tonight," Hungary said three hours later at 1300 hours, the last of the remaining shops finally closed down for the night for the owners to head home and enjoy Christmas Eve dinner with their families, which was exactly what they were going to do as well. "Did you enjoy yourself, Kugel?"

"Ja, Mutti, I did," Kugelmugel said enthusiastically with a vigorous nod. After his art supplies (this time, he had needed clay) and the books (on Impressionism and Post-Impressionism – he really wanted to meet France, but neither Vati nor Mutti would let him for some reason), he hadn't really cared where they went so long as he was together with his mother and father. Vati's Christmas Markets were always the best; even Mutti had agreed (and she'd looked really pretty in that one warm, navy long-coat she'd tried on too). The Markets, pretty on normal days, were absolutely gorgeous and always smelled so wonderful, they never failed to make his mouth water.

"Wunderbar (7)," Mutti said with her Hungarian accent (though he knew she could mimic a German one easy), "We'll head home, finish making the Christmas stollen your vati left out to rise on the countertop, have Christmas dinner, and then Vati will play some Christmas songs on that grand old piano of his while we eat stollen without him."

"Hungary!" Austria exclaimed in shock.

"I was only joking, love. Of course we won't eat all the stollen," Hungary said fondly and kissed him in apology, but then she stopped short just after doing so and stared in alarm at Austria's old-style manor house where he lived, "Austria, look!"

Both Austria and Kugelmugel followed Hungary's gaze and they saw exactly what had alarmed her. Nobody was home and the doors were locked before they left, and yet the lights were on.

"It's probably just Prussia breaking in to try and spook me, the fool," Austria said with a derisive snort for his older brother, "All the same, it's better to double check and be certain."

Without much more discussion, the little family hurried up to the front door, but Hungary grabbed the door knob first. It wasn't locked anymore. Hungary turned to look up at her ex-husband with grim determination and said, "You stay here with Kugel while I scout out the situation. If it's Prussia waiting to pull a prank, or France coming to try and ruin our family Christmas with nudity..." she was a grown woman, but her cheeks and neck burned red at the thought of it all the same. "Or Spain trying to claim himself a Habsburg and therefore family, like he did that one year, or even a bunch of alternate world cat-people trying to save their hides, then I'll give all involved a good _solid_ warning."

'Warning' meant the frying pan. 'Serious' was the sword on the mantle in the living room.

"I'll be back as soon as I've dealt with the perpetrator!" Hungary declared, completely serious, and suddenly swooped upon Austria, kissing him _so_ hard that you'd think she was walking to her doom when both father and son knew otherwise.

"Mutti sure likes being overdramatic at times like this," Kugelmugel noted as soon as his mother had entered the house.

"Oh yes," Austria agreed with a slight smile. Overdramatic or not, he loved her all the same. A long time ago, Hungary was one of the strongest countries in Europe. She was still one of the strongest people he knew personally. Hungary would take care of the situation regardless. She was fine. She was-

A shrill scream tore out of the house and the voice was Hungary's. Sudden panic spreading through his veins, Austria was just about to order his son to stay put and charge into the fray after his ex-wife when he heard her scream again, but he could make out words this time, saying, "Te jó Isten (8), I can't believe it! It's you! I see you, but I still can't believe it!"

"Is Mutti okay?" Kugelmugel asked him worriedly.

"Yes, she's fine," Austria said as much to reassure himself as his son, "That's definitely a happy scream. Come on. Let's go see who's arrived that's made your mutter so excited."

Upon entering the manor, it immediately became apparent that though Hungary had stopped screaming, she had not stopped talking. "It's a dream, that's it! I must be dreaming! Oh my God... Someone slap me or something!"

"Hungary?"

"Austria!" there was a hysterical note in Hungary's voice when she said his name, "Get in here! The living room! Right now!"

Perplexed beyond belief, Austria, holding Kugel's hand, headed straight for the living room wondering what had made Hungary so happy. He realized it in the instant he arrived. A petite young lady with hair a shade lighter than her mutter's mousy brown and teal eyes a perfect blend of his violet and Hungary's green was standing next to a beaming, teary-eyed Hungary.

"Liechtenstein!"

"Vati!"

Seconds later, Liechtenstein had run from where her mother stood and straight into Austria's arms and she was still so small when he held her that he lifted her off the floor and spun her around, so great was his joy, and he was encouraged with many excited chirps of "Vati, I missed you!" from his ever-small daughter.

"Schwester (9)!" called Kugelmugel's voice as soon as Liechtenstein's feet touched ground again and the boy expressed _his_ immense joy by almost knocking her over with his tackle hug since he saw his older sister even _less_ frequently than his parents, no thanks to Big Brother Switzerland.

The feelings were mutual. "I missed you too, Kugel!" Liech said in a high-pitched squeal strongly-reminiscent of her mutter, and squeezed him tightly when she picked him up for extra emphasis.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Liech," Hungary said as she embraced both her children simultaneously and quickly pulled back to get a good look at her daughter's face, "Liechtenstein, are you growing your hair out again?"

"Yes, I am, Mutti," Liechtenstein said excitedly as she shook her smooth, slightly-wavy hair that was now a full inch past her shoulders, "Ever since I saw how cute Kugel looked with long braids, I'd forgotten how much I'd missed having long hair, so I thought I'd try growing it long again."

"So where's Switzerland?" Austria asked, "It's not like him to hide around like Prussia," he added as eh looked about for his younger brother, half-expecting him to appear out of nowhere with a rifle baring on him at point blank range.

"Oh, Big Brother's not here. I had the keys to the house from when you gave them to me right before I was forced to move away after World War I, and I was only coming to visit, so I came alone," Liechtenstein informed them.

"And Switzerland _let_ you?" Austria asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh," Liechtenstein said with a nod, "But it's alright, Vati. Mutti taught me how to shoot a long time ago, though I don't think Big Brother knows that, and I'm also a nation. No ordinary person will ever be able to accost me."

"Oh, Liech. How grown-up you've become. Where's the time gone, I wonder?" Hungary said softly with a proud smile on her face.

"Well, it's about time we had a full family Christmas like this," Austria said as he clapped his two children on the shoulders, "Come along kids; there's stollen that's still on the rise and I'd like you two to help me out before you disappear to go off and play."

Liech's and Kugel's eyes lit up like the star and the lights on the Christmas tree and they needed no further encouragement to hurry after their vater into the kitchen and help him out with the yummy traditional bread dessert. Hungary followed them with her camera. She knew there wasn't much left to do with the stollen except cook it, but it wasn't every day that she saw both her children together, now was it? Turned out the camera had been more necessary than Hungary had originally thought. It had all started out tame enough, but only until after the stollen had been placed into the oven and all that was left was to put all the materials away.

But following the split second that Hungary saw the look in her daughter's eyes, one of mischievous planning worthy of Prussia, chaos reigned. If Hungary hadn't known that the _potential_ for mischief had always existed in the girl - from both sides of the family, admittedly - then she'd have been absolutely thunderstruck and bewildered beyond comprehension that her Liechtenstein, her sweet, gentle Liechtenstein, had grabbed a sizable handful of nearby flour and _thrown it_ at her vater's head and then tried justifying it with the excuse that the snow outside was three days old, so this was the closest she was going to get to having a White Christmas at home. What immediately followed was Austria's response: a smirk, a reach for the flour, and a quick retaliatory throw in response to his daughter's "declaration of war". Between Liechtenstein and Austria, Hungary wasn't certain at that point which one's actions were more surprising, but she caught it all on film all the same. And of course, not one to be missing out on the action, her son also joined in the flour fight with the rest of his family though he had an advantage over the other two in that he had naturally-white hair, so appeared to be less "damaged" whenever he was hit.

However, even the camera was abandoned in due time when her husband and kids dragged her into the fight and oh, it was on now! She hadn't been in top form in centuries, but _she'd_ kept physically fit with plenty of outdoor exercise, whereas she knew that Austria had kept no such lifestyle for centuries. She had absolutely no delusions that Austria would be able to out-compete her in endurance no matter how much she loved him. Sure enough, Austria surrendered first to which Liech and Kugel immediately tackled him to the floor while shouting raucous cries of victory.

"Gott, you kids have so much energy," Austria said once Liech and Kugel had calmed down a little and he had gotten some of his breath back, "I feel so old next to you two."

"But Vati, you _are_ old," Kugelmugel said with an air of reminding someone how to do basic addition.

Austria gave a dry laugh in response to his son's statement, "Most of us European nations are old, Kugel, and many of the Asian ones are even older, but for nations, there's a big difference between _being_ old and _feeling _old. At the height of my power, I felt like a young man in my early 20s and looked it too, even though I was over a thousand years old. These days, I look somewhere in the early- to mid-30s, but feel more like 60. Do you understand, Kugel?"

Kugelmugel's brow furrowed in confusion and he slowly shook his head. "Nein... not really."

"Heh, no, I suppose not. You haven't even lived a full century yet. Maybe when you're older, you'll understand better," Austria said with an odd half-smile on his face.

Any further discussion on the topic was interrupted by an excited squeal from Liechtenstein who had moved to the kitchen window placed over the sink, "Ooh! Kugel! Mutti! Vati! Look, look outside! It's snowing! It's actually snowing again! It's Christmas Eve and it's snowing! !"

"Oh, no you don't," Austria said suddenly as he managed to grab his escaping son by the shirt collar, "You two aren't going out until we get this kitchen spotless again."

"But Vati...!" they whined simultaneously and then Liech broke off into, "We don't know how long the snow's gonna keep falling" and Kugel said, "It'll stop by the time we get finished!"

"Even if the snow's not falling by the time we're done cleaning, it'll still be on the ground to play in," Hungary interjected, not wanting Austria to feel unsupported in this (though she knew he had no problem about saying 'no' to his childrens' pleas; Italy and Holy Rome were proof-enough of that long ago) as she set about gathering wash rags for the lot of them. "Besides, it's not like we're asking you two to do this by yourself. We'll help you since we were all involved in this and at least we were only throwing flour which is _not_ difficult to clean up at all."

Seeing as how they weren't going to get out of it until they were done cleaning, Liech and Kugel didn't bother to grumble and worked as fast as possible while still being thorough so that they might still have a chance to play outside in the snow while it was falling. Fortunately, the combined work efforts of all four of them (yes, even Austria; he wasn't so bad off that he couldn't even do normal housework) made for quick cleaning that was all finished in less than ten minutes. Liechtenstein and Kugelmugel had taken off as soon as feasibly possible to go don their "snow-battle" gear and Hungary was trying to convince Austria to do likewise.

"Oh come now, Austria, there's no harm in it and if you dress for the chance, then if you decide to jump into the fray with the snowball fight that our children are _bound_ to have, then you'll at least be prepared for it," Hungary said.

"But I'm not _planning_ on jumping into it," Austria emphasized.

"And that's _exactly_ why you need to dress for it!" Hungary countered logically.

In the end, he caved into her wishes and layered up some more. Hungary was a stubborn woman at the best of times and though he could be just as stubborn, some things just weren't worth arguing over and the amount of winter clothing he was wearing was one of those. Fortunately, Hungary wasn't being hypocritical, so at least the kids weren't only waiting on him, though Kugel was yelling for both of them to hurry up so they could go already.

"Finally!" Kugel sighed exasperatedly when both parents appeared from the living room and into the main hallway to the door, "You two took forever!"

"Now, that's not true, Kugel," Liechtenstein said fondly as she rubbed the top of her little brother's hat like she was petting his hair instead, and turned expectantly to her parents. "So where are we going?"

"I think the Burggarten would be the best place," Austria said after a moment's thought, "It's not far from here and there's plenty of space to run around-"

"-and there's a monument dedicated to Mozart there as well," Hungary interrupted with a cajoling smile and an affectionate nudge to his ribs before shifting her attention back to her kids, "You two are standing closest to the door, so let us be out and away!"

()()()()()()()()

_(Warning: in case of slight confusion, this next little bit is written in limited 3rd person from Liechtenstein's perspective, and she still doesn't know that Kugelmugel is a boy, hence for this small section right up until the next page break, he will be referred to in the feminine form)_

Liech opened the door just in time for a fresh wind to blow a few flurries onto the doormat and the little family headed outside into the dark, snowy night.

"Oohh, I'd forgotten how pretty your heart was on Christmas Eve, Vati!" Liech squealed in delight as soon as she got a good look at Vienna and it was even prettier with the big snowflakes falling to the ground and giving everything a good white dusting. There was just something tranquilizing about watching snow falling that even Austria and Hungary, long-used to snow (including the terrible blizzards), couldn't fail to appreciate the beauty of new, freshly-fallen snow.

"Come on, you slowpokes, hurry! We have to get to the Burggarten first or all the best ambush points will be taken!" Kugelmugel complained as she grabbed her sister's hand (the closest person to her) and pulled on it to make her go faster.

"C-careful, Kugel! You'll make me slip and fall if you pull too hard," Liechtenstein warned her.

"Then hurry up! Pleeeeeease! ! !" the white-haired youth begged and looked imploringly up at her with those beautiful violet eyes of her's that looked just like their vater's.

"Um, but..." Liechtenstein said uncertainly and looked back at her mutti for advice on what to do.

"You remember where the Burggarten is, Liech?" Hungary asked.

"Uh-huh!" Liechtenstein said with an enthusiastic nod. It was close to the Hofburg Palace where she was born and it had been her favorite place to play after its construction in 1819. Oh, yes, she definitely remembered the Burggarten.

"Why don't you and Kugel go on ahead, Liech," Hungary suggested as she gave Austria's hand a squeeze, "Your Vati and I will catch up with you shortly."

Liechtenstein gave a nod of acknowledgment with perhaps some relief in her smile and let her little sister lead the way straight to the Burggarten. Just as it had been _her_ favorite place to play when she still lived in her vati's house, so it was _Kugel's _as well.

()()()()()()()

"She hasn't grown even an inch since she left our house after the Great War..." said Hungary.

"And yet, she already possesses the mentality and maturity of a full-grown nation," Austria finished, "She's so small, she'll never be completely independent of other countries, international affairs and foreign policy aside, of course."

"At least Switzerland's become more friendly to you in recent years and you don't have to worry about paying an arm and a leg just to see your own daughter," Hungary said with a slight chuckle as she remembered the story of a certain moment around the time of World War II when Austria had run into Switzerland and Liechtenstein at the supermarket.

He had purposefully offered them to join him for lunch and agreed to pay for it, knowing full-well that Switzerland wouldn't be able to refuse a free meal. It was the only way he was able to see Liechtenstein for more than five minutes from a chance run-in. Hungary knew the story so well because _she_ was the reason why Austria had gone to the supermarket that day and was buying expensive food, because it was for the dinner they'd shared that evening and that's when he told her what had happened. It had made her happy to know that she indirectly-enabled Austria to see their little girl, particularly during a time where Switzerland still seemed to be of the opinion that Austria was just waiting for a chance to try and invade him to claim him as Habsburg territory again, despite the fact that the Habsburgs were no longer his bosses. Actually, Hungary wasn't sure if Switzerland had felt that way at all, but she didn't have any better reasons except for Switzerland's natural isolationist personality.

"Yeah, finally," Austria scoffed and then added, "You were luckier. Switzerland always liked you."

"Maybe he'd have liked you more if you hadn't tried to invade him so much, love," Hungary said patiently.

"Not my fault that the Habsburgs were originally Swiss and that they ended up as my bosses," Austria retorted, giving her a meaningful, nearly-accusatory look.

"Oh, shut up you," Hungary said in a rush and grabbed his head, holding him still, and kissed him. He was _never _gonna let her live it down that it was because of her (and her dislike of that Czech woman, Bohemia, in her youth) that he had ended up with the Habsburgs as his bosses.

"Don't we have some children we need to be following, kedvesem?" Austria murmured against her lips.

"Hmm, probably," Hungary replied with a sigh and relented, gazing up at him dreamily, "But you are sooo going to be my pillow tonight once the kids are in bed."

Austria chuckled as they resumed walking, the beautiful snow-covered Burggarten not too far ahead now. "Always and forever your pillow," he said as memories from a long-ago time poured into his mind. Memories of a brute of a girl declaring that she would personally-train the disheveled, weakling of a boy sprawled on the ground behind her and looking absolutely miserable. "Tell me; am I still a Twerp-strian or not?"

"No, no, you've long since grown out of _that_ name-calling," Hungary reassured him, "I stopped thinking of you as my Twerp-strian in 1686 when you conquered my capital from the Ottomans on September 2nd."

"Ah, I remember..." Austria said fondly as they turned the corner of the last street together and arrived at the Burggarten.

Through the thick, pirouetting snowflakes, they saw Liechtenstein and Kugelmugel running around and throwing hastily-packed snowballs at each other and some of the other kids who lived nearby that had come out to enjoy the fresh bout of snow before they were called in for dinner with their families. Liechtenstein was the shortest of the tall kids participating in the double role of playing and supervising, and Kugelmugel was the only child with long braids whizzing about like riding whips with each quick, jerky move he made.

Austria remembered that early autumn's day in 1686 very well. It was one of the most important days of his life for it was then that he realized he loved Hungary and would do everything in his power to keep her with him. The result of which were the two happy and energetic nation-children playing around in the snow on Christmas Eve.

* * *

_Translations and notes:_

_(1) Mutti (German) - Mom_

_(2) Vati (German) - Dad_

_(3) Hahó, kedvesem (Hungarian) - Hello, my dear (According to a Hungarian person that I found on tumblr, "kedvesem" is apparently very romantic and even better, it's widely-used! :D So expect to see me using that word more often in any future AusHun fics [or moments] that I write)_

_(4) vater (German) - father_

_(5) mutter (German) - mother_

_(6) Mein Gott (German) - My God_

_(7) Wunderbar (German) - Wonderful_

_(8) Te jó Isten (Hungarian) - Oh my God_

_(9) Schwester (German) - Sister_

_No, there is no plot to this story, if you were wondering that at all. I mostly just wanted to write this family all together. Several things went into the making of this, including some history tied in with my headcanons._

_One of my headcanons is that Bohemia was the old name for the current Czech Republic (and headcanon also says that Hungary and Czech Republic have disliked each other for a **long** time, since they were kids). History says that Hungary killed Ottakar II of Bohemia and there was some kind of marriage/succession issue going on with Austria in regards to Bohemia and the Holy Roman Empire didn't like it, which (to simplify) is ultimately how Austria ended up with the Habsburgs as his bosses. I expanded a little more on this headcanon in Chapter 2 of "Dissolution and Recovery" if anyone's interested in knowing a little more._

_This next headcanon is one that I've had for a while, but have never had a chance to share and I'd like to say that I'm disappointed there's so little **good **(and historical-based) stuff on the Ottoman-Habsburg wars in the Hetalia fanbase. I find that **real** history and relationship dynamic to be far more interesting than the PruHunAus love triangle considering that Hungary and Prussia (or Teutonic Knights) don't really share all **that** much history with each other. In 1686, the Holy League (headed by Habsburg Austria) liberated Buda from the Ottomans and from that moment on, the Ottoman Empire lost more and more ground and influence on Hungary and finally, as officialized by the Treaty of Passorwitz in 1918, all of Hungary was Habsburg territory (hence my headcanon as described at the end of the story)._

_Naturally, since Kugelmugel had appeared in-canon SO rarely, most of what I wrote is headcanon, and I do admit to venting out some of my dislike about how most of the fanart with Kugelmugel has him with painting materials. People, painting isn't the only form of art, you know? I decided that sculpture would be his very branch of art though because the actual Kugelmugel, the art object, is literally a 3D ball, so I would think that Kugel would have a greater affinity for that which he is._

_According to an artist on DeviantART that goes by the name "cadaska", Swiss-Austrian relations are much friendlier than how they're depicted in the show (at least during WWII, I don't know if they've improved since then or if they really weren't like that in reality and Himaruya-san just messed up). According to this same artist (and I get the impression that she's Swiss; I'm not sure, but she definitely lives in the Central Europe area), Switzerland has (and has had) amiable relations with Hungary, so I'll run with it! :D_

_There's also one scene here that you people may recognize from episode 24 of Axis Powers. That is all literally what I was thinking when I was rewatching those episodes after I came up with my headcanon that Liechtenstein is Austria's and Hungary's daughter (and it fit pretty damn well too!)_

_Oh, the part near the end where Hungary says Austria's her pillow, the memories Austria has of Hungary declaring she would train him, and when Austria asks if he's still a Twerp-strian to her are all tributes to my best friend's (Mamoru4Ever) fic "Last Bedtime Story" because I just love that story _**_that_**_ much (even though she **really **needs to update it, yes?!)_


End file.
